Adicto al amor
by Solitudely
Summary: Puedes ser adicto a muchas cosas. Cada uno tiene una debilidad diferente o similar respecto a vicios, pero el de Estados Unidos era único, era adicto a Inglaterra, era totalmente adicto a su amor.


Fic que tenía hace un par de años ya, espero les guste, nunca lo subí porque su trama no es impresionante ni impactará tanto, son desvaríos y momentos azucarados de esta pareja. También, junto a esta pareja, se explica cómo funciona el amor, atracción y deseo. Parece ensayo más que fic, ojalá no se aburran. Esto me lo revisó mi amada Karla, que me mantuvo despierta hasta la madrugada ayer xD, sé que me ama como yo la amo a ella. Mentira, yo la quiero más. Y sí, eres como cada aminoácido que como trece trece (?)

**· Dedicado: **Al aire, bueno, en primera instancia es así, ahora es a una persona muy especial en mi vida, Karla, que terminó por gustarle el fic (?)  
**· Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
**· Pareja:** Estados Unidos/Inglaterra.  
**· Advertencia:** Mucha cursilería junta, no sexo.

* * *

_I'm in trouble / Estoy en ploblemas,__  
I'm an addict / Soy adicto,  
I'm addicted to this boy / Soy adicto a este chico.  
He's got my heart tied in a knot / Él tiene mi corazón atado en un nudo,  
And my stomach in a whirl / Y mi estomago dando giros.  
_(Trouble - Never Shout Never.)

**"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return" / Lo más maravilloso que aprenderás en la vida es a amar y ser amado.**

Esa persona que ha visto por segundos, minutos y eternidades sobre esa silla café claro con los bordes anchos y respaldo mullido ha despertado su interés, tiene toda la curiosidad revoloteándole por cada molécula de su ser. Conforme se va acercando indirectamente a él sabe que algo no va bien, se fija en las cualidades físicas en una primera instancia y siente un cosquilleo en el pecho que se hace desafortunado para el desplante de una conversación recíproca y decente sin parecer un retrasado mental. Lo mira una vez más, Estados Unidos lo sabe, ha estallado en su interior una bomba química peligrosa.

—No, sólo decía que podríamos tener una noche de amigos, de machos, ya sabes Inglaterra, viendo masculinamente películas…

—Eso me suena todo lo contrario, falta que me propongas "Podemos pintarnos las uñas y creernos Hannah Montana también si quieres" — uy, ese es un golpe duro para el americano que ya iba a entrar a discutir como en un caso de la Doctora Polo, pero se contiene, oh dios, cómo le cuesta hacerlo.

—¿V-Vas a ir o no, cejón? —frunce la boca y las cejas, alzando las manos como político histérico en campaña perdida.

—Fine, no tienes que alterarte, chico…—le sonríe sutilmente revisando unos cuantos papeles. El americano dobla la quijada, casi no lo había escuchado. Respondió que sí sólo para sacárselo de encima, aún así, sonrió bobamente al pensar que vendría a su casa aquella tarde.

Porque cuando está cerca de él, o cuando escucha por primera vez su voz en la cotidiana vida, la respuesta inmediata del americano se ve manipulada por la adrenalina, aumenta desgraciado y certero el pulso cardiaco, se siente como un reloj con el vaivén a toda marcha y escucha sus malditas palpitaciones zumbándole en los oídos de manera molesta. También, instintivamente, le hace actuar con algo de torpeza, se deja influenciar por impulsos tontos y descabellados donde fantasea como todo un casanova una y mil estupideces románticas entre los dos, hasta el más mínimo gesto de su mirada se transforma en una indirecta de elegante potencial para el norteamericano.

Porque Alfred sabe lo que pasa, sus mejillas se sonrojan, le invade una sutil y agradable sensación de placer cada vez que le mira a los ojos, se acalora cuando trae menos ropa y sus labios parecen el más fino manjar de esta tierra. Sí, sin poder evitarlo, ese despistado, tonto y glotón muchacho ha caído en un círculo vicioso. Estados Unidos se ha enamorado. Oh my god, cruel ironía, puto Cupido y reacciones químicas molestas.

**Your love inspires to me, your tenderness affects to me and your kisses drive crazy to me. / Tu amor me inspira, tu ternura me conmueve y tus besos me enloquecen.**

De una u otra manera, Alfred F. Jones consiguió tener a ese chico, en algún lugar, los dos están viviendo una densa situación de primeros pasos, de besos, de sentimientos y vergüenzas, a veces, ni siquiera el inglés suele recordar por qué se siente tan cálido con el cuerpo del americano bordeándole la cintura de manera protectora, tampoco se da el tiempo para pensar porque aprieta los ojos y junta sus bocas en un beso húmedo que ninguno de los dos comienza, sólo se da.

La presencia de Arthur Kirkland en la vida del americano es simplemente afrodisíaco puro y sin efectos secundarios, él, cuando está amándolo, no parece tener ningún defecto, y esas extrañas mañas inglesas sólo hacen alborotarlo más de la cuenta, no se vuelve violador claro está, bueno, no mucho, porque todo es perfecto mientras lo tenga a él, ese manantial de gozo que causa choques eléctricos con cada dedo sobre su piel, cuando se acerca a besarlo, cuando le toma de la corbata en medio de una junta algo molesto con esa gruesas cejas y demanda un beso que no tiene ni fundamento ni lógica, de cierta manera. Alfred no necesita una explicación para todo esto. No necesita inteligencia ni momentos perfectos, tampoco razones eficientes.

Como dicen Ortega y Gasset, como dice España también, quizás es ese estado de "imbecilidad transitoria" en el que no necesitas ni de "Argumento ni de razón".

—Estás loco, Estados Unidos. No era necesario confesarte frente a toda tu nación…—exclamó con un sutil sonrojo, encarando al americano quien lo miraba con un ligero berrinche.

—No, no estoy loco. Sólo soy adicto, Inglaterra…

— ¿A hacer el ridículo? ¿A llamar la atención? ¿A dejarle claro hasta a los perros y hormigas que soy tuyo? —susurró con algo de sarcasmo y resentimiento. Alfred lo había dejado en ridículo, aunque incluso así, un empalagoso sentimiento recorría todo su cuerpo haciéndolo sonrojar ante la tontería de ese gordo fastidioso.

—Tan despiadado con tu ácido sarcasmo pasado de moda… sabes que no soy masoquista ni mucho menos, viejo…—rió con sutileza atrayendo la cadera que se disponía ante sí. —Si quieres saberlo, amor, desde que te vi, soy adicto a ti…—la sencillez de las palabras comenzaron unos extraños estremecimientos en el inglés, inevitables, necesarios y abundantes.

Los dedos de la mano libre americana se incrustaron en las hebras doradas, dejando que el inglés suspirara complacido ante el sutil contacto, los dedos fueron acariciando de a poco su piel, delineando con frescura sus labios, su cuello, su pecho, su espalda y parte de sus muslos, gemidos, aclamados en pequeños besos, el inglés se sorprende, el americano repite el mismo acto, delineando exactamente todo de nuevo de manera armoniosa, repasando los labios por la piel blanca que se enrojeció por los besos traviesos que el americano depositaba, sintiendo la fricción de la cintura inglesa en su entrepierna. Alza la rodilla, lo deposita firmemente en la pared y eleva las manos inglesas de un sonrojado Arthur que siente leves espasmos de placer por la nueva fricción en sus labios, mientras, las manos repiten el mismo trayecto, hasta acabar con un beso húmedo que los deja sin aliento.

Vuelve a pasar sus dedos por la fisonomía de su amante, ya es la quinta vez, estaba mirando al inglés sacándole un gemido sonoro y lujurioso que hace ronca su voz.

—Todo esto, todo lo que toco, todo lo que eres, es todo lo que amo de ti…

**Shut up and kiss me. / Calla y besame. **

Porque cuando ambos necesitaban del otro no había lugares imposibles ni instancias prohibidas, todo paisaje y estructura les parecía buena para besarse, incluso con otros presentes, a pesar de los golpes de karate que realizara el inglés poco después dejando al americano viendo Mini-Arthurs angelitos a su alrededor. Sus besos pueden ser lascivos como en el sexo, entrelazando sus lenguas, empujando, haciendo presión con la otra boca, y luego, realizando deslizamientos suaves que los estremecen a ambos en medio del orgasmo.

Hay besos hambrientos, hay besos tímidos, hay besos estadounidenses con doble queso, hay besos ingleses con sabor a comida quemada. Hay besos en plena luz del día, asomándose la mañana, o en lo más oscuro y prohibido de la noche. Hay besos celosos, cuando el americano ve los ojos de otro en el inglés, hay besos castos, también de disculpa y estremecedores. Esos dulces que te quitan las lágrimas, esos furiosos que se ocasionan entre peleas, esos accidentales que conviertes en la más hermosa de las suertes.

Porque un beso entre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos es más que un contacto de labios pasional, es un juramento íntimo y cercano, un acuerdo que buscar el placer y satisfacción en el otro, casi como hacer el amor, son palabras de afecto descritas entre caricias, es un secreto eterno que no se dice en el oído, sino en la boca, es el amor y la guerra en un solo paso, es placer, es afrodisíaco, es amor reducido en fracciones pequeñas, es instinto sexual que no se despega del cariño emocional.

Porque amor significa "sin fin".

—Shhh… más silencio estúpido…—imploraba el inglés rojo de la vergüenza, con la camisa algo descolocada y las manos del estadounidense tomando su retaguardia.

—¡Oh my god, lo sabía, te da pena lo nuestro! ¡Oh, Inglaterra me odia! ¡Me odiaa! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Quién es el otro? ¿El pelirrojo drogadicto verdad? ¿Francis? ¡Sabía que era raro que estuviera tan feliz cuando se lo contamos! ¡YO TE AMABA INGLATERRA, TE AMABA MÁS QUE A LAS HAMBURGUESAS DE DOBLE QUESO, Y TÚ…!

—Sólo te pedí silencio, idiota…estamos en…—se trataba de explicar, pero el estadounidense lo ignoraba totalmente con su melodrama.

— ¡Ahhhh, Inglaterra me odia… y yo le di todo, pero nunca lo valoró y es un diablo, creí en él, y rompió mi corazón!

El inglés no lo soportaba más, miraba nervioso como todo el mundo se acercaba más al escuchar los llantos del americano melodramático, entró en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, se ocultó más entre las bolitas de colores sumergiendo al americano junto a él mirándolo con odio mientras enredaba las manos y sus brazos en su cuello, luego, atrajo el rostro con fuerza hasta sus labios, besando suave, poniendo la cabeza de costado dándole suaves masajes a los labios del americano, que empezaba a deleitarse con la pequeña danza.

—T-Touch me m-more, Alfred…—alcanzó a decir el inglés al separar un fogoso beso. El americano se sentía enloquecer.

Sí, Alfred, sumergido en el tanque de pelotitas del McDonald's al que arrastró a un pobre y no indefenso británico con él para jugar un poco entre mimos y cariños, disfrutaba de los besos del inglés a pesar de la indiferencia que tenía anteriormente, aunque claro, cualquier persona cuerda, si estaba dentro de un lugar como ese con niños cerca al menos contendrían un poco sus voces. ¿La razón por la que sólo estuvieran ellos en semejante atracción que los incitaba a tocarse sexualmente, o al menos a Estados Unidos y sus gustos raros?

Simple, Alfred había puesto un hermoso cartel que decía: "Juego averiado por locura inglesa, por favor no entrar". Nadie lo hizo, pero más de un curioso podía acercarse si Jones gritaba como un cerdo la falta de amor y cariño de su pareja, éste, desesperado al verse descubierto en tal faena, que no era ni tan faena porque sólo se toquetearon un poco y se mordieron, decidió callarlo, a besos, profundos, diferentes, insinuadores, ya cuando era tarde y los dos quedaron entre la oscura tienda de comida pasaron ya a otras cosas. Sí, cosas.

—Nunca más vengo a esta mierda, lo juro…—susurraba con la vena hinchada a punto de estallar el inglés, tapándose con su camisa el cuerpo desnudo sobre las putas pelotitas con diferentes gamas de colores.

—Sabía que te gustaría, Arthur…—susurró con galantería recibiendo un golpe de su pareja. — ¡Auch, eso duele, maltratador!

—Shut up…

—And kiss me? —susurró con ternura.

El inglés agachó la cabeza algo sonrojado, sintiendo los brazos de su pareja rodeándole con sutileza la cadera, un estremecimiento y un suave gemido fue lo que emitió cuando siente los dientes del americano en su cuello, luego, cercano al omoplato lamiendo un poco, la noche terminó con un beso en el hombro del inglés, el que muy en el fondo, no estaba tan arrepentido de la gran tontería que acababa de cometer.

**I'm happy with my bastard at home / Soy feliz con mi bastardo en casa.**

La adicción al amor es conocida también como Codependencia. Alfred vivía por y para la relación que había forjado por ese inglés, no lo dejaba escapar, sus celos estaban volviendo loco a la nación europea, cada mancha fuera de lugar eran atribuidas a Inglaterra como un acto de _soltura y casi prostitución, _palabras un tanto exactas de Jones que el inglés había aceptado con amargura y una sonrisa escueta, algo socarrona de sólo decepción ante las palabras del estadounidense, pensando que se le pasaría, pero el dominio de su vida se estaba rompiendo y apenas tenía tiempo para respirar, los besos le estaban pareciendo casi forzados y las arremetidas en paredes o atracones en los baños más constantes. No tardó mucho en deducir que el americano había llevado su relación a un problema de obsesión.

— ¿Exagerado yo, Inglaterra? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, maldita sea? —gruñó con fuerza, no soportaba el olor a colonia femenina que traía Kirkland en el borde del cuello que intentó morder.

Los celos lo cautivaron, dementes y sin escapatoria, estaba a punto de convertirse en algo que no deseó ni pensó llegar a ser, pero no podía perderlo.

— ¿Qué más quieres que te de, qué mierda quieres que haga, Jones? ¡Te entregué mi cuerpo, mi felicidad, cada beso, cada noche, cada susurro y pensamiento! ¡Ocupas mi mente los trecientos sesenta y cinco días del año! ¿Qué más quieres, maldita sea? —la voz carraspeaba en la garganta del inglés, salía gélida y congelada.

Luego, un sollozo de frustración, los ojos del americano se ablandaron, no veía lágrimas en el anglosajón, ninguna, su rostro estaba decepcionado, el americano respiró con dificultad, viendo como él, poco a poco destruía su relación, la verdad… la verdad era, que sentía miedo, un héroe, completamente temeroso sin nadie que pudiera ayudarlo, era algo de lo que debía salir él solo, pero no encontraba solución.

El cuerpo empezó a temblarle, la mirada se empañaba y los puños se apretaban. —L-Lo siento Inglaterra, verdaderamente lo siento…—se asfixió con la última calada de aire, mientras los ojos del inglés buscaban los suyos con un son preocupado, toda la amargura se le congeló al percibir a Jones de aquella manera.

Aún temblando, indefenso, el inglés se acercó a él, depositando un firme abrazo.

—Tengo miedo Inglaterra, me rehúso a perderte, no quiero que me dejes, no quiero que seas de otro, pero soy torpe, estúpido y ruidoso, cualquiera es mejor que yo…cualquiera merecería tener más a un ángel como tú que yo, si quieres, déjame, sé feliz Inglaterra, encuentra a alguien que realmente te merezca…—apenas decía, con una sonrisa frustrada tratando de ser valiente.

Porque no quería perderlo, pero quizás es el momento de decir adiós, el más doloroso de su vida.

—_ You and I were just made to love each other. Now, forever and a day..._

— ¿Tú y yo estamos hechos para amarnos el uno al otro ahora, por siempre, y un día más? —repitió sutilmente, recordando que hace mucho tiempo había escuchado esa canción de labios del inglés, a pesar de que no amaba del todo a esa banda alemana.

—Quiero decir, que estoy feliz contigo aquí… nos hemos casado, somos felices… estúpidamente felices, no quiero cambiar esto Alfred, de cierta manera, lo entiendo, entiendo que no puedas vivir sin mí…

—Egocéntrico~ —se burló Jones, el inglés tuvo todas las intenciones de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente. Le había perdonado todo y aún así se comportaba como un bebé desarrollado.

— ¿Sabes? ¡Me iré a hacer una feliz vida con Francia, o Japón, o cualquiera! —gritó furioso, apunto de estallar de lo rojo que estaba.

—Sé que no podrás, baby, me amas demasiado…—se rió atrapándolo con ambos brazos.

— ¡Suéltame o te juro que…!

El inglés no continuó, el americano se había ocultado en su pecho con fuerza cuando lo obligó a sentarse junto a él en la cama, no despegaba la cabeza, no decía palabra alguna, las mejillas del inglés se sonrojaron un momento suspirando con fuerza mientras llevaba tímidamente una de sus manos sobre el cabello del americano, para hacerle saber que estaba allí.

—Thanks, Arthur…—susurró al final con una sonrisa ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor aún más. —Por amarme hasta el final, gracias…

—No seas cursi, Alfred…

—Si quieres no lo soy nunca más…—bajó la voz. —Sólo… quédate aquí…

Y el inglés no se haría de rogar, después de todo, junto a ese estúpido, gordo, obsesivo y mañón chico, un día no muy diferente a ese, había encontrado a su verdadero amor, uno que no se cambia, que no se olvida, aunque las casualidades del tiempo les lleguen a separar, junto a él llevaría siempre una adición indestructible, una flechada en el corazón que duele, pero mientras esté con él, todo parece acabar mágicamente, un cuento de hadas, quizás sin terminar, pero al menos, saben que siempre lo recordarán como el mejor que existió en sus vidas.

**I'm just addicted to you / Soy simplemente adicto a ti. **

_You like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah / Te gusta pensar que eres inmune a todo, oh si.  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough / Es más cierto decir que nunca tienes suficiente.  
You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love / Sabes que vas a tener que reconocerlo, eres adicto al amor._

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love / Más vale reconocerlo, eres adicto al amor.  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love / Más vale reconocerlo, eres adicto al amor.  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love / Más vale reconocerlo, eres adicto al amor.  
(Addicted to Love - Robert Palmer.)_

—Inglaterra…

— ¿Qué sucede?

—La verdad, tenías razón.

— ¿De tu tasa de mortalidad por obesidad mórbida? Vamos, suéltalo ya… ¿De qué imbécil?

—No puedo vivir sin tu amor…

Y jamás podría, porque el amor lo capturó, sin precaución ni delicadeza, el americano ya no se podía hacer una vida concreta sin Inglaterra, si llegara a tenerla, no tendría sentido, sería vacía, un vicio te causa daño, te enoja, te molesta, pero en lo más profundo hay algo por lo que estás obsesionado con él, de alguna manera, te hace feliz, te hace sentir único. Si Inglaterra era un vicio, sería uno que nunca dejaría, era un adicto al amor, un adicto a él. Inglaterra lo hace, lo hizo y lo haría por siempre feliz, Alfred lo había decidido: hasta su último respiro, sería de amor.

* * *

Sinceramente llevo mi tiempo sin escribir decentemente de ellos, aunque opino que esto no es del todo decente, si es así, lo lamento. En fin, quería hacer algo más tierno, cursi, que la pareja la están orientando mucho a la necesidad sexual más que al amor, puede tener de todo, pero no mucho de algo en exceso o dejarían de ser ellos. En fin, espero que disfrutaran leer esta tontería…

Les aburrió, yo sé que sí, haré algo mejor, sólo esperen. Mi inspiración: Informes de química, ensayos, canciones y doujinshis, también a una conversación que mantuve con mi beta sobre el amor, para que veas que sí escucho lo que dices (?)…


End file.
